IkkaMori: Fuyu no Hanabi
by SekeSakura
Summary: Ikkaku Madarame x Momo Hinamori. Just come cute drabble I came up with to go along with a picture I drew for my friends Momo and Ikkaku. :3


**/Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or the characters in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Hitsugaya and Rukia would be canon and so would IshiHime!/

* * *

_It's so cold.. _A young looking woman stood in the doorway between the warm fire in her room and the crisp morning air outside. Looking up, she could see small little flakes falling from the dreary looking sky. Were she able, the female would give the sky a big hug so that it wouldn't look as unhappy, seeing as how that was not possible, the frail girl turned her gaze upward and smiled. Pulling her scarf tighter around her, she braved the outdoors with her first step into the chilly atmosphere. _So very cold.._ "Oi, Hinamori!" The owner of the voice called out to the shivering female. "Shiro chan!" Hinamori Momo returned the greeting with an enthusiastic wave. "I told you not to call me that. It's Hitsugaya taichou!" Laughing like a happy child, Momo shook her head and patted the young looking male teasingly. "You'll always be Shiro chan to me" she stated before continuing on her walk. _The snow always makes me think of Shiro chan.._ thought the female as she pulled her large red scarf tighter around her freezing cold neck.

Elsewhere, another young looking man stepped outside to brave the cold weather. "Damn it, it's freezing!" he complained, getting a small coat thrown at him by a very 'beautiful' looking male. "Don't go too far now" he teased, before shutting the door and leaving the bald man in the cold. _It's so cold..I wonder what she's up to.._ Heading in the direction of the woods, Madarame Ikkaku trudged through the already piling up snow. The cold flakes beat down upon him like a wrathful opponent, which only further irritated him. A few words were spoken at the weather before he arrived at his destination. Standing right in front of him was _her_, Hinamori Momo. "Hn? Ohayo, Ikkaku san!" greeted the other with a big smile and enthusiasm that was usually meant for someone else. _She's in a good mood.._ Ikkaku thought with a small shrug and a responsive wave. "Ohayo, Hinamori fukutaichou."

-"Nice morning, ne?"

-"It's cold as hell…"

-"You're cold?"

-"Obviously.."

-"Here, we can share my scarf. It's big enough."

Ikakku blinked as Momo placed the other end of her large red scarf around his freezing cold neck. Almost instantly, the young man felt warm and less grumpy. "There you go!" said the happy young woman beside him. "Arigato.." he mumbled, clearing his throat and looking up at the snowflakes with a bit of a smile. "Shall we go for a walk?" came the suggestion of the fifth squad lieutenant, receiving a bit of a shrug and a nod from the eleventh squad member.

Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into a day. Before the two knew it, the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. By this point, Momo and Ikkaku had taken refuge on a nearby roof and were watching the still falling snow.

-"It's been snowing all day.."

-"So it has."

-"You know what would make it perfect?"

-"Nani?"

-"Fireworks!"

No sooner had the young lieutenant spoken the words fireworks that a pop went off in the distance. Several more colorful explosions followed, leaving a wide eyed and happy looking young woman. "Fireworks! Ikkaku san, fireworks!" Momo excitedly pointed, laying her head absentmindedly on the other. Ikkaku froze for a moment, unsure of how to react to the fact that this cute young girl was laying her head on him in such a way. The smallest hint of a blush dusted his pale cheeks and he cleared his throat, placing a large hand upon her small head. "Aye. They're pretty nice."

-"Ikkaku san?"

-"Hn?"

-"We should hang out more. I don't see you enough.."

-"Sure. Sounds fun."

-"We could go drinking or something.."

-"Aren't you a little young to be drinking..?"

-"No!"

The moment did not last, because the second the two had gotten comfortable, Momo jolted upright like something had bitten her. "It's late. Gomenasai. I have to go. Aizen taichou wanted to discuss some things with me in about an hour." Taking a small pair of scissors out, Momo snipped the scarf in half, receiving a questioning look from her companion. "This way you'll always remember our time together." With one last smile and the smallest ghost of a kiss upon the other's head, Momo ran off in the direction of her barracks. Ikkaku simply lay back with the scarf pulled tightly around his neck. "It won't be the last time that we spend time together, Hinamori fukutaichou. I promise."


End file.
